


Artificial Love

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Elsa enjoys fixing robots, they were sort of funny if they were harmless, but the job she's taken on now might prove difficult. She's never worked on an android this advanced before.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Robotics. A word that used to send unease and fear into people. Now, it's in daily conversations used thousands of times. Every house hold had one. An android that is. Human like machines that did things like; cleaning, cooking, babysitting. You name it.

They weren't perfect by any means. They did malfunction and break. Most were standard issues, but there were ones that were specially customized for a person's taste. These would be sent for repairs rather than replaced.

Elsa loved repairing malfunctioning robots. They were mostly funny. She would spend hours even days repairing robots. Many times she would be fixing ones for important people. Her track record at 99%, if it weren't for one that actually exploded while she was working on it she would have still been at a hundred.

No one told her it had a self-destruct clause in it when certain criteria were met. Now she makes people sign in depth papers so it wouldn't happen again.

Elsa jumped as the sliding doors opened behind her.

"Miss Arendelle, are you free?" A male voice asked as she turned around.

"That depends, do you mean free for work or free for social reasons," Elsa said as she pulled off her work gloves.

"Work Miss Arendelle," the man said and she smiled.

"Then yes I am free," she said as she walked to a connected room that was her office.

"What can I do for you?" She said as she sat down.

"My client has a very important job for you, it will require your full attention, he would also like for you to take this android home when you leave the office. It is too valuable to him to risk you leaving it here alone, you will also only have 3 months to fix it," the man said as he pulled out some paperwork from his briefcase.

"And if I don't get it fixed in that time?" Elsa asked slightly annoyed that they think it would take her that long.

"Let's hope that does not happen," he said and gave her the papers.

"You are not to speak to anyone about it, nor are you allowed to show anyone. You are not allowed to accept any other work," he said as she started to read.

"For 3 months? You realize that I get commissioned for each robot right? Is this client of yours going to pay my bills?" She scowled.

"He believes he can pay you enough to keep you satisfied," the man said as he reached over and pointed to a paragraph in the papers.

"That is a lot of money," Elsa said, eyebrows raised.

"He can afford it. Also if you work on the android, you are not allowed to venture further into its programming than needed," he said.

"What's wrong with it?" Elsa asked, just about ready to sign.

"There is a slight malfunction in its memory chip, we hope for you to be able to fix it and retrieve any lost data," he said.

"Just a memory chip malfunction? I can handle that," Elsa smiled and signed the papers. They stood and shook hands.

Elsa was expecting…well she didn't know what she was expecting. In front of her stood the most human looking android she had ever seen. It wasn't shiny like metal nor was it trying to pass as a human with fake mat skin.

This one was soft to the touch and looked like a real person. The only thing giving it away was the slight grooves over the moving joints and if Elsa poked hard enough she could feel the metal endoskeleton under its synthetic skin. If Elsa were to have seen this android outside among other people she would have thought it was a real person.

She looks down at the note that came with the android.

_Her name is Anna; she was designed as a personal assistant. Her memory chip has malfunctioned and she holds important information regarding Westergård Industries. In the wrong hands she could be its down fall._

_Fix her and you will be rewarded, but look deeper into the data she holds, if you can retrieve it, and your job will be terminated._

"Friendly I see, well let's see what we got," Elsa murmured as she waved her hand in front the robots face. Anna blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"Where am I?" Anna asked as she stretched then stopped as she saw Elsa, "who are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm Elsa, I'm going to fix you," Elsa said smiling.

"Fix me? Am I broken?" Anna asked looking worried.

"That's what they said, what's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Anna," the android said.

"What is your purpose?" The blond asked.

"My purpose…is to…" Anna's head twitched to the side, "hum seems there is a problem with my memory chip," Anna frowned.

"That's what they said, well, let's open you up and see what's what," Elsa said as she pulled on her work gloves. She watched the girl turn around and sit on the chair. Elsa pressed a spot on the back of the robots head and a small panel opened. The android giggled.

"That tickled," she said and started to twirl one of her braids.

Elsa just smiled and held her finger over a circuit board. A slightly translucent screen popped up on the back of her hand and she started swiping through it with her free hand.

"I can't see that there is any damage to the chip itself, maybe you got a virus?" Elsa was mostly talking to herself.

"Impossible, my fire wall is," Anna's head twitched again, "Maybe there was a breach," she whispered. Elsa removed her hand and closed the panel. The android girl turned to her pouting like a kicked puppy. Elsa didn't know robots could do that.

"Can you fix me?" Anna asked whimpering.

"I can try, the probability of me succeeding is high," Elsa said as she pulled on some cables from a computer. She then took the girls hand, the synthetic skin soft and warm. The first digits of Anna's hand clicked forward as Elsa hooked the cables onto the small cables in the hand.

"Tingly," Anna giggled and they both turned to the computer screen. Elsa frowned as she swiped and tapped around on the screen.

"You're software is outdated, like someone purposely uninstalled your updates," Elsa said as she hummed.

"This will take weeks to update before I can even think of working on your chip," Elsa grumbled.

"Why do you need to update first?" Anna asked looking to the human.

"I don't want to risk damaging you more by over loading your software with information in the chip," Elsa explained and Anna nodded.

"Sound reasoning," she said.

"Well seeing as I'm not allowed to leave you here unsupervised, I guess we'll have to stay at my home till your updates are complete," Elsa said as she took off the cables from Anna's fingers and removed her gloves.

"I get to go home with you?" Anna asked tilting her head.

"That's correct," Elsa smiled and started to get things in order to leave.

**~AL~**

"You have a lovely home," Anna said as they entered through the door.

"I got it from my parents after they passed," Elsa said as she closed the door behind them, "that's the only reason I can even afford to live in an actual house instead of a bachelors unit like other people with no families," she shrugged.

Anna looked around the place looking at everything and anything. While the android studies her surroundings Elsa set up a room for them to work in.

"What are your basic functions?" Elsa asked as she stood next to the android as the redhead stared up at a painting.

"Basic functions include both: audio and visual recording, taking notes, learning, processing information for best probable result, acute attention to detail, enhanced hearing, enhanced eyesight," Anna said her voice sounding more robotic. Elsa nodded noting that Anna was probably meant to stay next to her owner at all times.

"This is a very lovely painting: Joan of Arc," Anna said as she rested her hands behind her holding her fingers.

"Yes, a family heirloom, fake of course," Elsa said with a shrug. Anna looked to her.

"This is the real one," Anna said and Elsa frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is just a copy," Elsa said waving it off.

"I'm sorry, but who ever told you that must have been lying, I scanned it and according to my analyses it's the real one," Anna said and Elsa stared at it stunned. She shook her head and turned to the android.

"Let's get you started on the updates," Elsa said and Anna nodded. The android lifted her shirt and Elsa blushed slightly at how realistic the robots body was.

"Maybe you weren't costumed just for work," Elsa murmured as she opened the panel on the androids chest.

"I'm not allowed to tell you what else I was used for other than being a secretary," Anna said and Elsa flicked her eyes up to the androids. The robot was apparently blushing slightly.

"Fascinating, you can even simulate being embarrassed," Elsa said. She would have been more impressed if the thought of what else the female was designed for made her a bit sick to her stomach. Sure there were robots and androids out there designed for carnal activities. She usually refused to work on those.

Elsa closed the panel after activating its updating system. Anna dropped her shirt as her eyes darted back and forth like she was reading something.

"How long will that take?" Elsa asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Approximately twelve days," Anna said and her eyes focused back on Elsa. The blonde nodded and headed into the kitchen. Anna followed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You actually sit down?" Elsa asked as she got out some water.

"My core programming has me act as human as code can write," Anna explained.

"You're really advanced aren't you?" Elsa wondered out loud as she took a few sips.

"It took them four years, seven months and fifteen days to create my programming, I am the first of my kind," Anna explained and Elsa stared at her.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Elsa didn't like spending so much time at home. It was boring. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom in the first 4 days.

"Elsa would you like to play a game of chess?" Anna asked after noticing how fidgety the woman was.

"Fine, anything to keep busy," Elsa grumbled and sat down at a table with the android on the opposite side. A 3D hologram of a chess board popped up and the two started to play.

"How are you feeling with the updates you've completed?" Elsa asked as she moved a piece.

"I'm feeling a bit better actually," Anna smiled and played with one of her braids as she made a move. Elsa noticed that the androids voice wasn't as robotic from the first time she had spoken. She sounded more human now; there was a light twinkle in her voice that made her sound like a teenager, a giggly teenager.

"I wonder who uninstalled my updates," Anna randomly said as they played. Elsa blinked and looked up to the android.

"You wonder?" Elsa asked unsure if she heard correctly.

"Well seeing as I can't seem to access my memory chip, I don't know a lot of things, or remember as humans put it," Anna said shrugging. Elsa nodded as they continued their game.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna I need to go do some shopping, so I need you to finish the update your busy with and pause the other," Elsa said as she looked through her closet for cloths to wear. The android tilted her head and blinked.

"The update will finish in an hour," Anna said and blinked as a few cloths pelted her in the face.

"Wear those, I can't risk someone recognizing you," Elsa explained and Anna nodded. Elsa blushed as she watched the android strip from her clothing and pull on the ones she gave her.

_No android should be that sexy._

Elsa growled at herself before walking out the room. She needed to control herself. Sure she hadn't had physical contact in years, but that was more due to the fact that she found humans repulsive. Hence her opting to work with robots. They were predictable and if they became hostile you could just switch them off.

"I'm ready Elsa," Anna said after she finished and located the woman. Elsa nodded and got her wallet and keys while they waited for the update to finish.

"Anna, why are these updates taking so long?" Elsa asked as she tapped her fingers on the counter.

"After each update I need to run diagnostics and see that they are working properly, sometimes this requires me to test them out for a bit before going onto the next," Anna answered before shaking her head. Her voice sounded like it was on autopilot to explain this to Elsa.

"Yuck, hate that default voice, Elsa please don't command me. I hate when-when, um, shoot what's his name? Well when my owner commands me to do stuff. Try and maybe ask me like a person?" Anna said as she fidgeted with her braid.

Elsa blinked. Never had she came across an android that expressed this level of awareness. She must admit the robotic voice that answered her did not match the girl at all.

"Y-yea, sorry about that, working with robots all day makes one used to a certain way of things. I'm sorry Anna," the blonde said and then took a moment.

Did she just treat Anna like a human? This android was too realistic for her brain. Elsa shakes her head and looks to the redhead.

She had opted to give the android a green shirt with a grey jacket, black pants and green covers. Before they left Elsa placed a cap on Anna's head to hide most of her hair and partly her face.

Anna touched the rim of the cap visor and hummed. She smiled as they left the house. Once at the shopping district Elsa grabbed the androids hand. She felt Anna look to their hands and blushed as that life like eyes turned to her face.

"I don't want you getting lost and it's to throw people off if they think they know you," Elsa explained as her jaw clenched.

"Sound reasoning," Anna smiled and laced their fingers walking closer to the blonde.

"What would you like to get Elsa? I can scan for the best prices at the best quality," Anna said as she looked around already running her scans.

"Um, just some vegetables and fruit would be nice," Elsa said, she usually got what ever looked good.

"No meat? Are you a vegetarian or vegan?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head.

"I eat just about anything," she said and Anna nodded.

Elsa dragged the girl with her into a store and started loading up a basket with stuff. Anna looked around and smiled. This shop was pleasant and the aroma that filled the air was pleasant.

"Let me carry that for you," Anna said as she took the basket from Elsa. The blonde blinked and looked to her. The smile on the androids face made her forget that Anna was a robot for a second.

"Alright, I guess you can carry heavier stuff than I can," Elsa said and kept walking down the aisles. It wasn't long till they went to pay and the cashier smiled warmly.

"Ah Elsa! Nice to see you again, here for you monthly shopping I see and who's your friend?" The girl asked. Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but found her brain stop working. What did she say? What would be believable? She wasn't known for having friends, she didn't have co-workers.

"Friends aren't the word I'd use," Anna said giggling. Elsa saw the cashiers eyes widen and a grin spread over her face.

"Elsa, is this ray of sunshine a _special_ someone?" The girl asked and Elsa could just groan as she covered her face with her hands.

"Special seems fitting," Anna hummed and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. The cashier clapped her hands and squealed making half the store look to her.

"Sorry, it's just I've been trying so hard to get Elsa to find someone! What's your name?" The girl asked and Elsa gave up talking.

"Anna Summers," she said and stuck out her hand. The cashier took it and shook it.

"Aurora Rose, pleased to meet you!" She said.

"Can I please just pay for everything now? I'd like to exit out of this encounter," Elsa huffed. Aurora just rolled her eyes and quickly scanned the goods.

"Anna I hope you can get her to lighten up a little, sometimes I think she's an android," the girl pouted and Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna just giggled.

Elsa lout a loud and annoyed groan before paying and walking out, dragging Anna with her.

"She seems nice," Anna smiled and Elsa sighed.

"Anna what was that? Now she thinks were…dating," Elsa said. She watched as the smile on Anna's face slowly fade and her eyes look down. She fidgets with her fingers and hunches up her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be the best way to throw her off," the android whispers and Elsa feels conflicted. Everything inside her told her to stop being mean to this girl and hug her, to reassure her, but then her logical mind reminds her that this was a machine.

"It's fine, it's better than me gaping like a fish," Elsa says and pats the girl on the shoulder. That seemed to brighten her up a little and resumed holding Elsa's hand.

"Everything is so pretty outside," Anna says as they continue to walk. Elsa frowns and looks to her.

"You've been outside before though, right?" She asks and Anna taps a finger to her chin and hums.

"Not that I can recall no, I really hope once you get my chip fixed I can have the rest of my memories back. So far I can recall random things, but specific things I can't. It's like anything to do with what might be on the chip is nowhere in my default memory bank," Anna says as she frowns.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back in tip top shape in no time," Elsa smiles to her and is surprised when Anna hugs her.

"Thank you Elsa, that means so much to me," the girl whispers and Elsa blushes slightly. She can't remember the last time she had a hug.

"Elsa, can we get something to eat? I'm running a little low on power," Anna whispers into her ear as they hug and Elsa chuckles. Something she can feel comfortable with!

"Sure, there should be a café nearby that you can re-charge at," Elsa says and leads her to a warm and comfortable little place tucked between a virtual café and an old library.

"My lord, Elsa is that you girl?"

"Hello Tiana," Elsa chuckles as she's greeted by a warm hug from the nicest person she's ever met.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until there were a worldwide electrical crisis, who's your beautiful friend?" She asks warmly, much more reserved than Aurora.

"This is Anna, my…my special friend," she said, going with their previous story. She felt stupid for saying it like that, but human interactions were never her strong suit.

"I always knew you swung that way, but to each there own. I'm Tiana. Lovely to meet you sugar," she said shaking Anna's hand. The redhead smiled brightly. Elsa assumes she's a people person…robot…android…fuck.

"I love your place so far, it's warm and friendly," Anna says as she looks around in awe.

"Oh hush," Tiana chuckles before showing them to a booth near the kitchen area. Anna just keeps smiling as she slides into her seat before taking the menu and looking through it.

"Can I interest you in some fresh homemade Beignets?" Tiana asked as she smiled to the two.

"You know I would never say no, Tiana," Elsa smiles, her mouth already salivating at the thought.

"I've never had those before!" Anna says excitedly and Tiana chuckles.

"Well then it's on the house, sugar," she says and taps Anna's nose before walking off. Anna giggled and bit her lip.

"I like her," she said and fixed her attention to the wall.

"You can eat food?" Elsa asks as she watches the redhead hesitate to touch the outlet.

"I can yes, it even gives me a small energy boost, but not much and I can't eat a lot," Anna said and ignores the power outlet.

"Oh, that's neat. Why aren't you charging? You said you were running low on power," Elsa says as she frowns. Anna bites her lip and fidgets with her hands.

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared to connect, it's just I've never connected to an outlet outside before," Anna says softly.

"You're scared there's a trigger that would let others know where you are and who you are, those things only happen in movies," Elsa chuckles, but she sees Anna's point.

"Okay, well, you said you were running a little low on power, so maybe the Beignets will provide sufficient energy till were home," Elsa smiles and rests a hand on the nervous girls hands. Anna blushes slightly and looks up to her.

"Beignets for the adorable couple," Tiana calls and places the plate down for them.

"Thank you Tiana, they look mouth-watering," Elsa says and rubs her hands together before picking one up and taking a bite. She's a little embarrassed by the moan that escapes her. Tiana is chuckling and Anna's staring at her with wide eyes and a more prominent blush on her cheeks.

"I never get tired of your approval of them Elsa, I'll bring out the usual for you and what can I get for you sugar?" Tiana asks as she turns her attention to the redhead.

"Um well, how about some iced tea? That sounds interesting and maybe some of your house special? The Gumbo?" Anna says and Tiana nods before heading off to the kitchen.

"Tiana makes the best food," Elsa says as she finishes off her share of the Beignets. Anna smiles and takes one for herself. She takes a small bit and Elsa is happy at seeing her face light up.

"Oh wow these are so good!" Anna says before stuffing her face and eating happily.

Tiana returns after Anna is done and takes the plate away when she leaves. The two enjoy the food and drinks in silence for a moment.

"So your tongue has receptors in it that allows you to taste?" Elsa asks as she sips her coffee.

"Yep! Much like a human tongue, it's segmented into where I taste what kind of flavor. There are things I don't like and things I enjoy very much," Anna says happily as she sips her ice tea.

"Examples?" Elsa asks as she tilts her head.

"I don't like overly salty things, but I do like sweet things like chocolate!" Anna beams making Elsa smile. Seeing the girl happy made her feel all warm inside.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stretched. There was nothing better than stretching after being asleep for a few hours. She felt her muscles tighten and her bones pop, all the sensations made her moan softly before she settled back down. The brief moment she had her eyes open she could tell it was still dark out. Probably in the middle of the night.

She had a bad habit of waking up at random times in the night, but always managed to fall back asleep. As Elsa sighed and turned around to go back to sleep something felt different. There was pressure beside her.

Slowly opening her eyes and letting them take in the darkness around her, she can make out a form lying beside her. She frowned and blinked a few times. It was Anna. The android was on her side sleeping peacefully, facing Elsa.

Elsa wasn't aware that the android needed to actually sleep. She frowns. That's what was bothering her? Anna sleeping? Not the fact that the girl was in her bed?

Her breath hitches as Anna moves, the girl's eyes now open and they had a slight glow to them. Elsa finds herself turning onto her back as Anna crawled over her. The blondes breathing turned shallow as her body started to feel warm.

"Trouble sleeping Elsa? Let me help," Anna purred and Elsa gasped as she felt the girl's thigh press in between her legs. The blonde subconsciously grinded her hips down onto the pressure, pleasure made her shiver.

Elsa bit her lip and stroked the girl's arms as the redhead leaned down to kiss over her neck. A small voice inside her mind was screaming that this wasn't right. That this can't be happening, but her body was reacting without her brains input.

Elsa gasped as Anna nipped at her neck and she grinded her hips into the girls thigh some more. Anna added more pressure with her thigh as she continued to kiss and nip at the blonde's neck. Elsa moaned softly as her hips jerked and her hands moved to grip the redhead's hips.

" _Anna."_

Elsa shot up in bed as she gasped. Her heart was beating fast and her body was humming. She gulped and ran a hand through her hair as she recalled the dream she just had. One quick glance beside her made her relax.

Anna wasn't there.

Then why did she feel disappointed?

She shakes her head and decides to get something to drink. The sun wasn't even out yet so that was something her dream got right. Her body was still shivering from what transpired and she licked her lips. It wasn't a…unpleasant dream.

No, this was Anna, not only an android, but a job she had to see through. Was she just craving human interactions? Some carnal desires? She was human after all.

Rolling her eyes she checks into Anna's room. The girl was laying prone on the bed, eyes closed and a small cable connected to her wrist. She looked asleep and Elsa found herself watching the girl for a few moments, before shaking her head and continuing to the kitchen.

She hummed to herself as she made herself some calming chamomile tea, hopefully it would help her get back to sleep. Coffee would just wake her up more and she'd like to get in some more sleep.

Her mind keeps drifting back to the dream as she finishes up making her tea. It had felt so real. Elsa blows on the steaming cup of her tea as she walks back to her room. Stopping briefly to look into Anna's room once more. The android was still 'sleeping'.

Elsa hummed and entered the room, placed her cup on the night stand then gently pulled the charger out of the girl. A small green light that flowed through underlined cables in the androids arm, which looked like veins, faded till the light was off.

Elsa watched the androids eyes flutter open. The girl stretched and moaned softly making Elsa blush slightly. She didn't mean to wake the girl.

"Elsa? It's only one in the morning, is something wrong?" Anna asked as she relaxed back down onto the bed.

How was Elsa to keep remembering the girl was an android if she kept acting like a human?

"I woke up and made myself some tea, saw you were done charging and thought I'd unplug you. I didn't mean to have that wake you up," Elsa whispered.

"It's okay don't worry, I was just running a memory of the day to watch while I was charging," Anna smiled and moved up slightly before patting the place she used to occupy.

"Join me Elsa, I can help you get back to sleep," she smiled and the blondes cheeks flushed.

"I-it's fine Anna, I'm just going to drink my tea and I'll pass right out," Elsa stammered slightly.

"Nonsense! Come on, I can be very comfortable," Anna grinned and gently took Elsa's wrist into her hold before pulling her down. Elsa yelps softly as she got pulled to lie on the bed.

Her cheeks flushed more as Anna cuddled her. The android was right; she was rather comfortable and warm. She was reminded how human like Anna was and it was messing with her head.

"Your heart rate is very fast are you sure you're okay Elsa?" Anna asked her voice full of concern.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine, A-Anna," Elsa gulped and moved slightly. She held her breath as Anna in turn pulled her into her chest. Her arms were strong and secure around her shoulders. The android was warm and soft and she was just so sleepy.

"Sleep Elsa, I'll be here, maybe I'll even sleep," Anna said before giggling softly. Elsa could only hum as she was hallway down to dreamland. Being held like this was so heavenly, she felt more relaxed than she has in years.

Maybe she could sleep for a decent amount of hours for a change.

Anna watched as the woman fell asleep. Her eyes were glowing softly as she trailed them over Elsa's body. She gently ran her fingertips over Elsa's back and side, over her hip and down her leg before moving them back up to stroke at her cheek.

Elsa's vitals and status popped up in front her eyes and she read over everything that her scans picked up. The woman was warm and her pulse had been excited, but it was slowing down as she was traveling deeper into the land of sleep.

She zoomed into Elsa's head and watched her brainwaves relax into that glorious dead space before REM sleep would take over. It was beautiful to watch Elsa's brain light up as soon as REM sleep did take over. Her brain waves danced and spiked and dipped, lighting up different colors and just come alive.

Anna smiled and blinked her eyes making the images disappear so she could look at Elsa without the computer like flickers and notifications popping up. She looked at her through human eyes, not that of a robots. Seeing things in a natural way always made her happy.

She secretly wished Elsa would never fix her. She just wants to stay here with Elsa, just make her happy and smile and laugh. She felt relaxed and comfortable around the human. When she tried thinking about her origins she felt scared and uneasy. She did not like it, but here with Elsa she felt safe.

Anna bit her lip and brought up her own vital signs. Her body heat was rising and her brain was lighting up brightly in the parts that were correlated to excitement and shyness, the one that was glowing ever brighter, though not as bright as the others yet, was the one that correlated to love. She knew it usually lit up when she was eating chocolate and interacting with puppies and kittens, but this was the first time it reacted to a person, that she can recall.

Anna doesn't mind falling in love with Elsa. She liked her, a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was confused when she woke up. She wasn’t in her room, this was the spare room and Anna wasn’t there. She stretched and groaned as her muscles pulled and her bones popped. The scent of breakfast got her to sit up and she subconsciously noticed that her cup of tea from last night wasn’t where she forgot it.

Deciding to follow the glorious scent, Elsa sluggishly made her way to the kitchen. Anna was busy making pancakes. Odd, Elsa swears she smelt bacon.

“Morning Elsa! I already made a stack of bacon pancakes for you,” Anna said in her cheery voice and a brilliant smile. Elsa cursed at the warm feeling that spread in her chest.

_ She’s an android. Someone elses android at that! _

“Bacon...pancakes?” Elsa asked, still confused.

“Yes, I looked up fun breakfast combinations, ‘cause let’s face it, the usual bacon and toast and eggs thing is kind of boring after a while! I stumbled over this recipe and it does smell sooooo good!” Anna chirped as she flipped one last pancake with bits of bacon in it.

“Interesting, do you eat it with anything?” Elsa asked as she sat down. It did smell and look really good.

“They recommend syrup, but I’d say a little bit of cheese added would also be good,” Anna smiled as she switched off the stove and started making tea.

“Um, I think I’ll try normal, then with syrup then with cheese,” Elsa said as she eyed the table. She can’t remember the last time she sat and had breakfast.

“Good reasoning I’d say, what I find yummy you might not,” Anna giggled before joining Elsa at the kitchen island. Elsa watched as the girl took a few pancakes then absolutely drench them in syrup.

“Whoa, save some for the rest of the world,” Elsa chuckled. Anna blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Sowy,” she giggled before starting to eat. Elsa ate too and couldn’t help but moan at how good it tasted.

Anna blushed lightly as she watched the blonde. Hearing Elsa react like that and seeing how her brain lit up at the taste, it was all so overwhelming to her. She felt happy and proud and...something else. She liked making Elsa happy.

They enjoyed the food and drink till Elsa’s phone rang. Anna watched as the blonde picked up her ear piece and placed it in her ear before answering.

“Elsa speaking,” she answered and Anna tried not to listen in but her hearing was just so damn good and she felt compelled to listen in even as she sipped her tea.

“Girl some wackadoodle came in here this morning just as I opened up and asked me all sorts of questions about an android you’re busy working on,” Tiana’s voice rang from the other side. She sounded angry and upset.

“I work on many things, which one were they referring too?” Elsa asked, confused.

“Hell if I know, I told him, I don’t know your business, we friends but you don’t talk about work. You come here and you enjoy the food that’s all, told them I’m too busy to be talking all casual with everyone that comes in here,” Tiana said and Elsa sighed.

“Well true, but I am busy with a very highly classified job,” Elsa said softly.

“Girl you best be cautious, dude was all kinds of wrong, you know how well I read people, don’t need no special eyes for that,” the woman said and Elsa sighed.

“I’ll be on my toes Tiana, thank you for telling me, I can always count on you,” Elsa said with a smile.

“Of course Elsa! Hey do me a favor and show up with your girlfriend more often, she’s a ball of joy and I love seeing you so happy,” Tiana sounded happy and Elsa smiled more.

“I bet she would love to see you again Tiana and taste your food some more,” Elsa chuckled.

“Aw shucks sugar, if you stop by after closing tonight I’ll treat you both to something special,” the woman laughed and Elsa’s eyes lit up.

“We’ll be there!” She said before they hung up.

Anna bit her lip as she blushed softly. Elsa stared at her for a few seconds before a massive blush spread over her face.

“I was just going along with the girlfriend thing you established!” Elsa shouted.

“I didn’t say anything,” Anna giggled and watched the human bury her face in her hands. The redhead gently nudged the rest of the pancake plate closer to Elsa and smiled as the woman lifted her head and took another to eat.

“So, what did Tiana want?” Anna asked, trying to pretend like she didn't know the answer.

“She wants to treat us to something special if we come by after she closes up shop tonight,” Elsa hummed around a mouth full of fluffy pancakes.

“I would love that!” Anna grinned before standing and starting to wash up.

“We can go, being outside was nice for a change,” Elsa smiled and watched the girl ( _ robot-android-fuck) _ clean up.

Seeing as there still wasn’t much for them to do while Anna updated, they played some more chess. When that grew tiresome they moved onto watching a few movies. Anna seemed to really enjoy the romance genre which Elsa found interesting. She wasn’t much for anything seeing as she was usually so absorbed into her work. She did like the more mystery genre, it meant she got to use her brain. Sherlock Holmes was so far her favorite.

“Elsa, do you have something else I could wear tonight?” Anna asked shyly as she watched the blonde lay out something to wear for their...outing.

“Hmm, I think I have something, seeing as it’s night time, you don’t have to cover up as much. There’s less people out and about,” Elsa said as she rummaged through her closet.

She emerged with a pair of light blue skinnies, brown boots and a white shirt with a grey cardigan.

Anna squealed and took them from the blonde. Elsa smiled and went to go take a shower as Anna got ready to get dressed.

After they were done and ready to go did Elsa give the android a once over. She looked very human and her smile was so beautiful the blonde couldn’t even be upset at the warm feeling spreading over her chest this time.

“You look pretty,” Elsa smiled and Anna did a little wiggle.

“I love it, thank you Elsa for letting me borrow this,” Anna grinned.

The trip to Tiana’s was a little silent, but it wasn’t awkward. Anna was enjoying the outing and Elsa was focused on what Tiana had said. It made sense that someone would come asking about Anna. She was the most advanced android currently and a big part of  Westergård Industries.

She definitely knows it won’t be the company asking about Anna, they knew where she was. That only meant it could be a rival company. The only question was who.

That and why.

Elsa looks over to Anna as they stop in front of Tiana’s place.

What was on that memory chip?

Anna smiled at Elsa before getting out of the car. Elsa followed behind and walked with her to where Tiana was already waiting, a smile on her face.

“Glad you both made it!” She grinned and gave both a warm hug.

“Now I hope y'all are famished, this dish will be a star,” Tiana said happily as she led them to a table. The lighting was low and romantic, soft jazz was playing. Elsa groaned to herself. Tiana made this a date.

“Wow Miss Tiana! This is so lovely!” Anna smiled as she looked around before sitting down.

“Aw ain’t you just precious? I hope Elsa is treating you right,” Tiana smiled.

“She’s the best,” Anna smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at the already blushing blonde.

“Good, good, now sit and enjoy your wine, I’ll be right out,” Tiana said before slipping back to the kitchen.

Elsa felt a little out of place with all the smooth romantic things going on right now. It was all new to her, she was a workaholic after all. But seeing how Anna was smiling softly and just gently looking around and touching the things on the table...it made her smile.

“Well, the music is lovely,” Elsa said as she picked up her glass of wine before taking a sip. She hummed and felt her shoulders relax. This was the good stuff.

“Yea, I’ve never really listened to smooth jazz before, normal upbeat jazz for dancing sure, but smooth? It just makes you want to melt,” Anna purred as she relaxed into her chair.

“It is a very romantic atmosphere it creates,” Elsa said softly. Anna blushed lightly and took her own sip of wine.

“I hope you’re not uncomfortable with this…” Anna said softly and Elsa shook her head.

“It’s lovely and it’s you...I do enjoy your company,” Elsa smiled softly, making Anna blush a little more.

It was maybe a few seconds longer before Tiana joined them again with food at the ready.

“Oh that smells devine Tiana,” Elsa gasped as she already felt herself drool.

“Thank you sugar, it’s a new gumbo recipe I made myself,” she smiled brightly and placed the plates down.

“We’ll be sure to give our honest critique,” Elsa smiled brightly.

“You better!” Tiana chuckled richly before going back to the kitchen.

Elsa chuckled as she watched Anna almost immediately inhale the food once Tiana was out of sight. The redhead seemed to enjoy it a lot and the blonde took a taste herself.

“Oh wow, I really do think this will be a star,” Elsa gasped before nearly matching Anna’s enthusiasm in eating.

“It’s totally overloading my senses in the best possible way,” Anna giggled then her head looked to the side where the windows to the front were. Elsa frowned slightly and followed her line of sight.

Two men were looking at her car and Elsa felt her gut cramp. This didn’t seem good. She was happy that the windows were tinted so that the people inside could look out but those outside could not look in.

“Tiana, is one of these guys you said asked you questions?” Elsa called as she slowly stood. The woman came rushing out from the kitchen.

“Yea and looks like he brought an even uglier friend with him, Elsa you and your lady friend should slip out the back, I’m calling Naveen and the boys right now,” she said and Elsa took Anna’s hand.

“What’s happening?” Anna asked, confused as Elsa started taking her to the kitchen.

“People seem to be looking for you, Tiana will deal with them, come on,” Elsa said hastily as she rushed them out the backdoor. She was relieved to see Naveen already pulling up.

“Elsa good to see you, just wish it were under different circumstances,” he smiled his charming smile.

“Likewise, you better get in there,” Elsa said and he nodded.

“Louis will take you home and I’ll send Randy with your car once this is sorted,” Naveen said before slipping into the restaurant.

Elsa pushed Anna into the SUV before following and closing the door just as they started to drive.

“Elsa you okay and is that a lovely lady you have there with you?” The big man asked.

“We’re okay Louis and this is Anna, my, uh, special friend,” Elsa still felt silly saying it like that. Anna waved shyly to the man and he smiled at her in the rearview mirror from under his hat.

“Don’t let ol’Louis scare you, he might look big but he’d rather play some of that soul music than anything else,” the man grinned and pressed play on the stereo.

“Louis plays most of the music you hear at Tiana’s,” Elsa explained and Anna nodded in understanding.

“Is Tiana going to be okay?” Anna asked after a few minutes.

“I sure she will be, no one messes with Tiana,” Elsa chuckled and she hoped it was still true. It had been years since she last heard Tiana call Louis and Rander ‘the boys’.

They both jumped when Louis’s phone rang and he didn’t say a word as he just tapped his ear. Anna couldn’t properly hear what the person was saying, the music was a little in the way. Both girls yelped as he took a sharp turn.

“Change of plans ladies, Tiana says I have to take you to the mill,” Louis says and Elsa curses under her breath.

“What does that mean?” Anna whispered.

“It means there’s trouble,” Elsa said and just hugged the redhead.


End file.
